1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electro-optical device and a substrate for an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
As electro-optical devices that are formed from substrates for an electro-optical device, for example, active drive type liquid crystal devices that are provided with a transistor for each pixel as an element that performs switching control of pixel electrodes are known. Liquid crystal devices are used, for example, in direct view displays, light bulb displays and the like.
Liquid crystal devices are configured from a liquid crystal layer being sandwiched between a pair of substrates that are bonded together through a sealing material. In liquid crystal devices, deteriorations in display properties, which result from impurities that are included in the liquid crystal of the liquid crystal layer (ionic impurities and the like) and impurities that are brought in together with the liquid crystal, or impurities that are eluted as a result of unhardened or hardened sealing material coming into contact with the liquid crystal, have been known.
In order solve such problems, in JP-A-2000-221521 and JP-A-2008-58497 for example, methods that suppress the spread of impurities into a liquid crystal layer (effective pixel region) by providing an electrode for ion trapping in a liquid crystal device are disclosed.
However, in the method disclosed in JP-A-2000-221521, since an electrode is provided in the vicinity of a liquid crystal injection inlet for preventing the spread of impurities that seep out from a sealing material, and this electrode cannot be applied to liquid crystal devices (for example, liquid crystal devices made using a One Drop Fill (ODF) method) that have impurities that are eluted after hardening of the sealing material or the like or processes of methods other than an injection method, it is necessary to inject liquid crystal into one liquid crystal device at a time and there is a problem that the productivity is low.
In addition, in the method disclosed in JP A-2008-58497, a voltage is applied to an electrode for ion trapping when the liquid crystal device is driven, and there is a problem that it is not possible to prevent the spread of impurities at the time of enclosing the liquid crystal in the production process.